Birthday Wish
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Requested by:Cena's baby doll. It's Kelly's Bday & everyone remembers. She recieves gifts & calls from everyone except from the the one person she wants the most. The Champ himself, John Cena.  *OneShot* Happy Early Birthday!


**A/N: This is a OneShot requested by Cena's baby doll.**

**Hope you like it.**

**XXX**

**Kelly's P.O.V.**

Today was supposed to be one of happiest day of the year. It was my birthday. Although I didn't feel any older or different for that matter. Maybe it was because I was missing something. Or someone. I didn't know.

"Hey Kelly." my best friend Maryse said walking out of her boyfriend's locker room.

"Hey Ryse. How are you you?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Never mind about me. Happy Birthday to you." she said to me.

"Thanks for 100th time Ryse." I said to her with a chuckle.

"Well like I did last year, I will tell you everytime I see you until your birthday ends." she said to me.

Which was true. Maryse played a self-centered bitch on RAW but she was nothing like her character in real life. She was my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her.

"So what has he gotten you?" Ryse asked me.

I just looked at her. I knew that I would probably regret telling her about my crush on John Cena. She would constantly ask me if I talked to him or random stuff. But I still loved her.

"Maryse come on. You just texted me and asked. The answer is still the same. Nohing." I told her.

I checked my phone again to see if I had missed a call or text. When there was nothing I was slighly dissappointed. Me and John were close. Not as close as Maryse and myself, but close.

"Not a call or text?" she asked me.

I just shook my head at her. This was the Ryse I loved the most. The silly one. When I was down she would always find something to cheer me up. Usally she would pick on Mike or Kevin(Alex). Which sometimes would work, but not today.

"Come with me." she said.

She didn't even wait for me to object before pulling me into the lockerroom she just left from. Mike and Kevin were talking about their matches later on tonight. Kevin's character Alex Riley was supposed to call John Cena but then get beaten and forced to tap out. Mike was in a triple threat matc against Rey Mysterio and the all to annoying Alberto Del Rio to become the number one contender for John's WWE Championship.

"Hey birthday girl." Mike said giving me a hug.

Mke was one of my closest male friends. Even though our characters hated each other on tv.

"Thanks Mike." I said to him. "Good luck on your match tonight." I added.

"Don't you team up with Eve to take on Brie and Nikki tonigh?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah, then Kharma comes out." I told them.

Truth be told, I was tired of how the creative team has her attacking everyone. IIt was patheic. But there was nothing I could about it.

"Do you know how she is supposed to attack?" Maryse asked me.

"I honestly don't know." I said to my friend. "But I have to go. My match is next" I told them.

I quickly left the room and went back to the Diva's lockeroom. I put my phone in my bag and looked at myself again in the mirror before walking towards the gorilla postion.

Eve and the Bellas were already there.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl." Eve said walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Here I am." I said laughing. Nikki and Brie waited for Eve to take a step back before giving me a hug.

"Are you still going out with us tonight to the club?" Nikki said swaying her hips a little.

I couldn't help but laugh. Looks like I didn't miss anything while on Smackdown.

"I don't know. Depends on what happens in the match." I told them. "Do you know who Kharma is supposed to attack?" I asked the girls.

"I don't know." Eve said looking at me then the Bella's.

They shook their heads letting me know they didn't know either. So I prepared for anything. I just hoped that she didn't come after me. I already had to watch her attack Maryse last week. It was horrifing to see Maryse get slammed into the matt like that. She was still in pain it to. Which was why she wasn't scheduled for a match this week.

Nikki and Brie went out first. Since they were heels, the crowd booed them. I don't know if I could turn heel. I love my fans to much to be anything than a face. But if the oppertunity came to me, I would take it. If it helped me get a chance at the title.

Eve was next then myself. It was good to be working with her again. I loved it when me and her were tag partners. We both different stlye wrestlers, but did some of the sme things. They match lasted no longer than maybe 5 mintues. Nikki and Brie tried to do their twin magic but me and Eve caught them and stopped. After pinning one of them, me and Eve didn't get to celebrate long before Kharma came out. By the time she got onto the matt Nikki and Brie were running up the ramp. Brie had forgotten her Diva's title.

I slipped out of the ring causing Kharma to look at me. Eve tried to attack her but it didn't work. Kharma close lined her almost knocking her head off. Kharma slid out and she had me trapped. I was frozen in fear. There was nothing I could do.

_**XXX**_

_**John's P.O.V.**_

I coulnd't believe that Kharma had just done that. Since her debut at Extreme Rules, she had been attacking heel diva's. But she didn't today. She not only went after Eve but also the beautiful Kelly Kelly. Giving both women her move, Implant Buster. If I didn't have a match I would go out and do something about it, but I couldn't. I knew if I did, Vince would fine me and I could lose my title. Someone knocking on my door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah come in." I said shouting to whoever it was on the other side.

"Hey champ." I heard my best friend say.

I was surprised to see none other than the new World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. He had been drafted to Smackdown just two weeks ago. It was nice to see him as the champ on Smackdown. He deserved it. Exspecially after having to deal with the his fued with Punk for the past few months.

"So what did you get her?" he asked me.

"Get who?" I asked him confused.

"Kelly. Today is her birthday." Randy said to me, "Don't tell me you forgot?" he asked sounding dissappointed.

I couldn't believe that I had missed her birthday. I felt so bad that I did. I knew my life was hectic. Having to do talk shows, make apperances, and so many other things, I barely had time to call my family on their birthday. But I had no excuse today. I had nothing today and I still forgot.

_Man, I was such a bad friend._

"You forgot didn't you?" Randy said to me.

"Sort of." I said to him.

"How do you sort of forget your crush's birthday?" Randy asked me.

I knew Randy well enough to know that Randy was dissappointed in me for forgetting Kelly's birthday. But it's not like I did it on purpose.

"I don't know how I forgot. I got her present yesterday." I told him.

"Oh what did you get her?" Randy asked raising his head and looking around my lockerroom.

"I'm not telling you." I told him.

"Aww. No far. Come on man. You can tell me." he said to me.

"No I can't. Rememer last year when I told you what I got her, you told Maryse, who told Kelly." I said to him.

I had gotten Kelly a pink jewled incrusted IPhone. Since her old one had gotten ruined. Randy had gone with me when I had gotten it. It was a disaster. Kelly never let me nor Randy live it down.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that Maryse would tell Kelly." Randy said trying to make himslf sound innocent.

"Hello. Maryse is Kelly's best friend. Of course she is going to tell her." I shot at him.

"Sorry man. No need to get defensive." Randy said putting his hands up in surrender. "Have you even told her you like her?" he asked me.

"No. Why would I when she is dating Paul?" I said to him.

"What?" Randy said to me. "Her and Paul broke up a couple days ago." he added.

I just looked at him shocked.

_So that's why she looked so down earlier. _

"Why did they break up?" I asked him.

"I don't know the exact reason, I don't talk to Paul. But I heard ot was because he cheated on her with Rosa or Celeste(Kaitlyn)." Randy said to me.

I couldn't believe it. When I first learned of Kelly dating Paul, I had told him to not hurt her or do anything to make her upset, or I would kick ass hiss. Looks like I would be making a trip to Smackdown tomorrow. All I had to do was call Teddy and ask for a match against Paul(Jusin Gabriel).

"Is he stupid or something?" I said bearley audible, but apparently loud enough for Randy to hear.

"Well if he cheated then yeah, he is." Randy said to me.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." I said shoting out of m seat.

"No need. I already did that. So did Ted and Cody." Randy said to me.

"What?" I asked him. "I'm not surpried you did, but why Ted and Cody?" I added.

"Becuase Cody and Ted are Kells friend to." Randy said to me.

"Well I know that, I just find it surprising." I said to him.

I was about to say something when one of backstage staff came to let me know that I was to start heading toward the gorilla postion. I would have to see how Kelly was doing later.

_**XXX**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I felt bad for not going out with Nikki, Brie, and Maryse tonight. But I wasn't in the mood. My whole body hurt from being attacked by Kharma. Now I know how Ryse felt last week. But if you ask me, Eve got the worst of it. I had offered to stay with her, but her boyfriend stayed with her. So I just went up to my hotel room.

I was at my door and about to open when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see the one man who I wanted a gift from the most.

"Hey John." I said softly to him.

My head hurt to bad to talk any louder. The lights weren't helping anything which was why I had kept my shades on.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Like I got tackled by some three times my size." I said with a soft chukle.

"I saw what that Kharma girl did to you." he said taking a step closer to me. " I would have ran out to help, but didn't want to risk getting anyone in trouble." he said to me.

"No, it's okay. Besides if you did people might get the wrong impression." I said walking into my room. "Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head walked in. When I shut the door behind him, I noticed he had to bags behind him. One was pink and the other was a white bag.

"What's in the bags?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked turning around quickly to look at me.

"The bags. Behind your back." I said point to him.

"Oh." he said now moving them from behind him to infront of him. "They are for you." he said to me.

I just looked at him. I was so happy that I wanted to jump up and down for joy. But didn't.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower. My whole body hurts and is need of a nice hot shower." I said to him.

"Yeah sure." he said. He then handed me the white bag. It was from Walgreens. Inside were some Aleve and a heating pad. "I figured you would need them. They work for me when I'm hurt." he added.

"Aww." I said. "Thanks John. That's sweet." I added. quickly gave him. I hissed when he wrapped his arms around me I felt my body start to hurt worse.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"No. Your fine." I assured him. "I'm gonna take my shower now" I said to him.

I waited for a response from him before taking the bag and going into my bedroom. Thankfully the hotel we were staying at had the bedroom and front room seperated. I turned the water on to the hottest it could get. I didn't care if it burnt my skin, I just needed to get all the stiffness out of my body.

_**XXX**_

_**John's P.O.V.**_

When I seen the way Kelly was walking to her room, I coulnd't help but feel bad for her. I knew all about what she was going through. I just wished that there was something I could do to ease her pain. Maybe her hot shower would work for her. Judging by the steam coming out of the bathroom, she was indeed taking a hot shower. I never understood how women can take such hot showers and it not bother them. It was weird bu also amazing.

I felt my phone going off in my pocket. Mike was calling me. He must be with Maryse and knew that I was with Kelly.

(Bold-John; Italic-Mike)

_**Hey Mike **_

_Hey John. Are you with Kelly in her room?_

_**Yeah, she is in the shower. Why?  
><strong>_

_I'm just calling to check in on her. Maryse was worried about her_

_**Well appart from feeling sore, she didn't say anything else.**_

_So why are you in her room while she is in the shower?_

_**I'm waiting for to get out so I can her her gift. Duh Mike.**_

_Oh ok. Whatever you say Cena. Just be careful. If you hurt Kelly, Maryse will kick your ass._

_**I'm not gonna hurt her. God you guys are weird. I need new friends.**_

_Oh shut up Cena. You know you love us. Me in particular._

_**Your like my brother man, but I don't love you like that.**_

_You know what I meant Cena._

_**Yeah yeah yeah. Sure. Whatever. I think Kelly is done with her shower. I'll talk to you later.**_

_Alright man. Just do me a favor will ya?  
><em>

_**I can try.**_

_Tell Kelly how you feel about her. You both like each other, just don't understand why you don't admit it._

_**Wait, she likes me?  
><strong>_

_Yeah. Your telling me you didn't know._

_**Yeah im telling you I didn't know.**_

_Opps. Well now you do. Gotta go bye._

Mike ened the call before I got to say anything else. I was seriould debaing on whether to call him back but was stopped when Kelly walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was up in a sloopy ponytail toward the top of her hair. She had on some white track pants and a black Diva's top. Her skin had a red tint from the hot water.

"Feeling better?" I asked her.

"Yeah. A littler. Thanks." she said to me.

When she turned around I saw the big bruise on her back.

"Kelly, where did you get the bruise from?" I asked her.

I swear, if she told me that it was from Paul, I was gonna kill him. Better yet, I would call Randy and tell him.

"From when Kharma slammed me into the steps." she said softly.

"Are you sure? Kelly if Paul did this, you can tell me." I told her.

"I am telling you the truth. Paul would never hit a woman. Trust me, if he did, don't you think I would tell you or Randy for that matter." she said to me.

She did have a point. Now that she had broken it off with him, she had no reason to lie for him. Not like she ever did before. Except for when he was cheating on her. I still couldn't believe that he would do that to her. Kelly wasn't just some average girl. SHe was special and unique. She was the type you take hom to your mother. The type you want to marry and have kids with.

I should have never thought that last thought. Now I couldn't help but picture what our kids would like if by some chance we had some. Would they look like me or Kelly. Or be the perfect combination of both of us.

"How was your birthday?" I asked her.

"It was doing good up until Kharma attacked me." she said with a smile on her face. "You did good in your match against Kevin." she added.

"Thanks. It's not like he was all that hard to beat." I said with a chuckle. "You did great in your match with Eve against the Bella's."

"Yeah I guess so." she said with her smile still on her face.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. Sometimes something like this would happen. Never knew why though. Maybe Mike was right. Maybe I should tell her my feelings.

"So what did you get me for my birthday?" she asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

I laughed at her eagerness. I guess somethings never change. I walked over to the couch and grabbed her gift.

"Here you go." I said handing her the wrapped jewlers box.

I watched as Kelly unwrapped her box. She gave me a soft smile before she opend up the box. I couldn't help but hold my breath.

I knew she loved her gift when she started to squeal. Not real loud, but enough to hear me.

(Kelly's birthday gift from John: ?Sapphires=SapphireBracelets)

"OMG John. This is beautiful. Thank you." she said jumping up into my arms. I held her close to me. It felt good to hold her close.

"I'm glad you like it. I went by mysel this time." I told her.

"I know. Maryse didn't tell me what it was." she said to me.

"That's because I didn't tell Randy. Even though he begged me to tell him what I got you." I said laughing with her.

Once again a moment of slince krept it's way between us. But what happened next shocked me.

Kelly had just kissed me. And this wasn't not some friendly kiss, but a kiss only lovers give to each other.

_Maybe Mike was right. Maybe Kelly really did like me._

"I'm sorry." she said trying to get down from my arms. But I wasn't letting her.

"Don't be." I told her. "I liked it." I admitted.

"Me to." she said.

"Kelly, I like you. Alot." I blurted out. "I'm just saying this, but I mean it." I added

I could tell that she was shocked. But whether it was good shocked or bad shocked was unknown to me. She hid her emotions well.

"That's good to know." she said with a wicked evil smile.

Kelly hung around Randy to much. She is starting to develop her own wicked sense of humor.

"Really now?" I said to her. "How's that?" I asked.

"Because I like you to. Alot. And when I thought that you had forgot my birthday I was sad." she told me.

"I didn't forget your birthday." I told her. "I only told Randy that so he would not bug me about what I got you." I told her.

"Aww that's sweet." Kelly said giving me another kiss.

_God I love this women._

"Kelly, there is something else I need to tell you." I said to her.

She didn't say anything, just looked at me.

"I don't just love like. I love you. Have for awhile now." I told her. "That's why me and Liz never worked out." I added.

I looked at the tears in her eyes. I didn't know whether they were good tears or sad tears.

"Oh John." she said.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"I love you to." she admitted to me.


End file.
